New Machineguns
; ; :* Members: Terryman & Geronimo About (More to Come) Story A second Mount Fuji appears in Japan. Kinnikuman: Chapter 209 On top of this mountain, the Universal Chojin Tag Team trophy appears. Underneath, there appears a series of rings that allow for eight tag-teams to compete. Terryman - along with the other justice chojin - goes to Kourakuen Hall to discuss the situation. After the others announce their group, Terryman states he has no reason to object to their decision and walks away. Terryman reveals he will not team up with Kinnikuman, but instead seeks to work with Geronimo and bring him back to full health (since he is now in a vegetative state). Kinnikuman: Chapter 210 Terryman visits a Cherokee village in Oklahoma, where - despite his soul supposedly having left his body - Geronimo protects him from being attacked by the villagers. Terryman begs Chief Cheyenne to heal Geronimo and bring him back to full health. Once Geronimo is healed, and turned into a chojin, they arrive together in Japan for the tournament. Kinnikuman: Chapter 212 They enter their ring through a randomised set of corridors, which pits them against the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 Later, when the justice chojin group together to protect Robin Mask, whose face is exposed, Terryman refuses to offer his help and states that his merciful nature has made him weak. Kinnikuman: Chapter 226 The New Machineguns - (compromised of Terryman and Geronimo) - start the match dirty, by attacking after pretending to shake hands with their opponents: Stray Akuma Chojin Combo. Terryman starts to strangle Asuraman with a bandage. Kinnikuman: Chapter 227 Asuraman counters with a Body Slam, and Terryman then calls Geronimo in for a tag-team counter-move, before he tags in Geronimo. Terryman soon starts to doubt himself and regrets not having teamed with Kinnikuman. They then break off two of Asuraman's arms. The dolls collected by the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo scatter and break on the ring-mat, which leads Terryman to suspect that it means his destiny is to be killed in the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 228 They exchange a series of blows, but are soon outmatched with a Hell's Combination technique. Terryman is then heavily beaten, but Geronimo fails to understand his hand gestures, and Terryman realises his mistake in pairing up with someone other than Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 229 Kinnikuman offers his support from the crowds, reinvigorating Terryman who nearly wins against Sunshine, but Asuraman threatens to take Geronimo's life lest Terryman concede. Kinnikuman: Chapter 230 Terryman rips off his stars from his arms, symbols of his chojin nature, and concedes. He is saved by Kinnikuman Great, when the Stray Akuma Chojin Combo fight on past the bell, but this act costs Kinnikuman Great a vast deal of injuries and incapacitates him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 231-232 It is shown that Kinnikuman Great is dying, and he gives Terryman his mask and asks Terryman to act in his place: Terryman agrees. Kinnikuman: Chapter 232 Geronimo would later help Dr. Bombay repair Kinnikuman's severed arm. Kinnikuman: Chapter 253 Techniques Hell's Tornado Return * A tag technique with Terryman. Geronimo jumps onto Terry's shoulders and they both hold all of their arms up to one side. They then throw their arms down to the other side, causing Asuraman's "Hell's Tornado" to turn around and attack him instead. Career Record Win/Loss Record (Tag-Team) * X Stray Devil Chojin Combo 'Gallery' Geronimo-0.jpg References Category:Tag Teams